pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: School Dayz!
Phineas and Ferb: School Dayz! is a spin-off series of Phineas and Ferb that takes place during the school year. It's basically the same show, only it's during the all-powerful school years as mentioned many times before in the original series. Phineas and Ferb are still doing bustable things, but because Candace isn't around, it's their new teacher who's trying to bust them to the principal. Also, Doofenshmirtz' side plots feature him taking Vanessa and her classmates on wild and crazy adventures, now using his convoluted and ridiculously dangerous inators for educational purposes. The series brings back what we all know and love about the original Phineas and Ferb, with a few of our old friends such as Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet joining them on some of their adventures, as well as introducing us to new characters, who give new interactions to the originals as well as setting up our originals in new situations that they've never been in before. Not every episode is going to be a typical, big idea disappearing before the principal sees it formula, because when summer's off, Phineas and Ferb won't be doing their normal charades on a daily basis. Now that it's school there's a lot of new things going on and you just don't know what to expect from Phineas and Ferb: School Dayz! Cast John P. Tristate *'Phineas Flynn' - The same guy we all know and love from the original series, only now he's a star student at John. P Tristate Elementary. He may be a smart kid and a competent worker, but he manages to stay on the bad side of one particular teacher, who stands in for Candace Flynn, trying to get him punished for his over the top schemes and his off the charts antics. These antics would be skipping school or throwing parties and of course the occasional transforming the hallway into a rollercoaster or turning a game of tag at recess into an real-life version of laser tag. *'Ferb Fletcher' - Still a silent and artistic type, but now does all of the activities he usually does at school. *'Mrs. Willis' - A young but mature teacher at John P. Tristate. She seems to dislike the things that Phineas and Ferb do and she wants them to be punished for it, so she tries to show it to Principal Jorgan, but like with Candace and Linda, he never sees it when he gets there. *'Principal Jorgan' - Principal Jorgan is the principal at John. P Tristate Elementary. *'Wesley Warren' - An obnoxious, classical jokester student at John P. Tristate who takes jokes way too far and tries to get on the teacher's neves intentionally. If Phineas and Ferb weren't already enough for Mrs. Willis to take care of, now she's got to play a game of devil's advocate with an annoying little rascal who has completely derailed himself from the light of morality and into the world of downright insanity. *'Corey Marland' - An angry and no-nonsense deadpan snarker at the school of John. P Tristate. Corey tends to suffer a lot in his life and nothing ever seems to go his way. Lots of deep stuff tends to happen to him at the young age he is now, and needles to say, it's not easy for him to cope with it. Though most of his life may seem to be a pit of torture, Corey knows when he's been wronged and he doesn't feel afraid to step up against the problems in his life. Corey is very underestimated, as he is very precocious and tends to know a lot more than most of the happy-dappy teachers at his school. *'Abigail Lavenders' - A sneaky, rule-bending rebel who is always good at getting away with doing things she knows she shouldn't do as well as Corey's love interest in the series. She's good at helping Phineas and Ferb get away with their inventions and keep the principal oblivious to what they're doing. Abigail has always been kind of controlled by everyone her entire life, mainly her parents and she's treated like she can't do anything. She's always wanted to have some freedom in her life and she thinks that Phineas and Ferb are the ticket to doing so. Only someone with the open minded and limitless imaginations of those two and the complete avoidance of getting busted would be the only people who know how to have any fun in life and so she takes up that oppurtunity to make her life worth something. *'Sally Silverstein' - Sally Silverstein is a nice little girl who goes to school with the group. She used to interact with the boys over the summer. She is the same girl who appeared in "Doof 101". Danville High *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz' - Mr. Doofenshmirtz (formerly Dr. Doofenshmirtz), the retired evil scientist from the original Phineas and Ferb, now works as a high school teacher. He now uses his inators for taking the students on a wild adventure in the world of learning, the way one would in a stereotypical 80's or 90's educational comedy series that appeals to a teenage demographic. *'Perry the Platypus' - The occasional involuntary assistant of Mr. Doofenshmirtz. *'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz' - The gothic but rebellious daughter of Doofenshmirtz. She finds herself to feel very on and off about liking her dad being her new teacher, as the way things are can be a bit crazy at times but she knows that he really is trying to be a good dad/teacher. *'Principal Lang' - The disapproving Principal at Danville High School. He is always trying to bust Doofenshmirtz for doing bad things, but he never catches him. *'Lacey Milano' - The best friend of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Lacey is a creepy goth chick who tends to scare people off, giving them an unsettling vibe that'll often times break out into a straight-out scare, unless it's a fellow goth such as herself, who understand her creepiness and can interact with her on a freak-to-freak level. *'Johnny' - The still-jealous ex-boyfriend of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. *'Becky' - An outgoing, but clumsy girl at Danville High. Other *'Napoleon' - The leader of the bug-trio and the main character of the occasional third side-plot of the story. He and his team of bugs will occasionally attempt to get the attention of the almighty humans in the world, but they will always, ultimately fail. *'Wendell' - The secondary member of the bug-trio. *'Floyd' - The third member and the loose screw of the bug-trio. Episodes A few achronologically listed episode titles from the soon-to-come Phineas and Ferb spin-off series. *First Day of School *1 Down 260 to Go *Third Time's a Charm *Dodging a Bulletin *Brain vs Scrawn *Parental Abidance *I'm American Lit *The Flynn-Fletcher's Day Off *Space Oddity *Learning Fauna for Everyone *Welsey vs Willis *UN-Pop Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Spin-Offs